I can't wait forever
by Supreme60
Summary: Sonic goes on a final batle with eggman,but falls into the ocean and everyone is devestated,mostly Amy.Now Eggman's plan comes into action.Is Sonic dead?Or is he going to protect everything he loves and cares for?Please R
1. The fatal fight

I looked up at the cold night sky. I was pouring hard outside and it sounded like rocks hitting the dry pavement. I should tell you the story. My name is Amy Rose… I used to be a very cheerful girl without a care in the world. One night my personality, my life, would be changed forever. It all started on the last day of September. I was a normal lush day in green hill, calm, peaceful and bright….

Sonic! I called out to him. He looked back and saw me and smiled. He hugged me and I did too.

Hi Amy! He said happily, but when he said that he heard something off in the distance. He looked up and saw a great big white flash of smoke.

Amy get tails, Now! I nodded and began to run into Mystic Ruins. I bolted up the steps and ran into the small quiet workshop.

Tails! Tails! I called out, but no one answered. Finally he came running and looked around franticly. What's wrong?! He yelled with panic in his eyes.

Sonic told me to get you! He needs you to help him! I stared at the orange fox and he finally said to me, Well take the tornado. He ran out to his workshop and drove a plane out. Get in! He yelled. I jumped in and he flew it down the run way.

There he is! I yelled out. I see him! Hold on! He turned the plane to follow him. Ok what is going on here! Tails screamed as he started to panic.

Bright flashes of silver and gold past by them until the plane was hit by the beams. OH NO! He mashed buttons and nothing made them fly, the engine had been hit. Tails grabbed my arm and spun his tails in order to fly.

MUHAHAHA!! A voice bellowed. One down one to go!

Eggman! I heard Sonic say. Hahaha very good sonic you are always smart! That fiend! What's he doing this time?

Well sonic Ill tell you what's shooting these beams. Eggman chuckled. IT'S THE CHAOS EMERALDS! He bellowed

WHAT!? Y-YOU GOT THEM! ALL! Hmm… quite yes Sonic my old friend, but this machine isn't built to kill you because its too slow… It will trap you!! He yelled out when the beams created a cage and trapped sonic. What! NO! Sonic screamed

SONIC! Don't touch the bars! They will destroy you! Tails pointed out.

Now sonic here's your prize for the trouble you caused me! Eggman hit many buttons when finally the cage top opened and sonic was lanced into the air.

Tails followed as fast as he could without looking back when they noticed they were above the depth of the ocean. Oh no! He can't swim! Me and tails said to each other.

Err… Ahhh…Am…Amy… he sputtered I…lo…love… you…I LOVE YOU!! He screamed out when he hit the ocean and sank. Tails held me tighter and started to cry. When we reached the land he let go of me and fell into the sand. I sat there and began to weep. Sonic!! Why!? WHY!! WHY DID YOU DIE?! I looked up as smoke began to arise. I saw tails weeping over his best friends death.

FINALLY!! Eggman roared!! Now you two puny little ants! Time to join you best friend! Eggman laughed. I took tails hand and pulled him. Amy! Tails yelled as he got up. You can't run from him! He's too fast! I don't care she screamed as she started going faster. He nodded and knew why she wanted to run.

WHAT?! Eggman bellowed. Pshh…Forget it! Your too little of a threat! See you around! Eggman then bolted into the sky and was gone.

I stopped and looked into the sky when a tear passed my cheek and hit the dirt.

Sonic… I love you too…

Well that's all for chapter 1! Please R&R!

Watch for the next chapter!(will be much longer)


	2. I must move on

2 months after the accident…

Amy's P.O.V.

Tails walked up to my house and knocked on the door. I answered it and looked at tails. "Oh hello tails," I said to him.

"Hi Amy, I thought I would come over and see how you were doing." The now older fox said to me. Sigh Sonic why? Why…did you have to die… I thought to myself. "Oh I'm fine tails." I lied to him.

"Well it's good to hear!" Tails yelped. "I should be going Amy see ya!"

I walked back inside and closed the wooden door. "Sonic… I love you, but I think I have to move on. I know you love me too… we will always be together."

After awhile I opened the front door and walked out. It was raining as usual, so I took a umbrella and left. I went past green hill and went down to the docks where the accident occurred. I saw my reflection. I was pale cold and crying .I got up and looked out in the distance. "I can't dread on it forever… I need something to do and enjoy…"

I got home and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down,

Sonic the hedgehog,

Sonic I know you are somewhere out in the sea. I miss you so much and I must let you know I have to move on… I will always love you…

I thought to myself and finally got up and went to my room. I opened my dresser and pulled out a pocket watch. I opened it and pulled out a old photo of me with Sonic. I

walked back to the letter and set the pocket watch down. I then finished the letter. If you do get this I must tell you I thought this over many times. I have placed my family heirloom-my pocket watch in the letter… Please take good care of it. Goodbye Sonic, don't ever forget me.

Former Love Amy Rose

I finished the letter and walked into my kitchen. I opened my cabinets until I found a bottle to put the letter in. I shoved it In and put in the pocket watch. As I walked I saw some one in the distance. It was eggman! I clenched my hands and ran to mystic ruins. I banged on tails front door until he answered.

"Amy?! What's wrong?" Tails panicked. "I have no time to explain tails," I yelled as I ran into his work shop. "AMY!" He screamed as I started to mix all of his bomb experiments. "EGGMAN HAS RETURNED!I MUST KILL HIM!" I bolted out and ran back. He was approaching. "Eggman!"

"Ah! Amy how have you been?" Hehhehheh the evil scientist chuckled to himself.

"Grrr…….. HORRIBLE BECAUSE OF YOU EGGMAN!!" I screamed as I chucked the bomb as hard as I could. It landed in eggmans ship. "WHAT?! OH NO!!" Was the last words that came out of his mouth.

BOOOOM POOOOFFF CRACKLE

I had hit the ground on my arm. I looked up and saw Flames covered the entire ground. I saw ruble fall to the ground along with big sticks… OR EGGMANS ARMS! It was true, I saw. His arms legs and even head came down with puddles of blood. I started to cry. I had never known how hard it was to kill some one… Then I reached into my pockets. Th-e the bottle was gone! I searched long and hard before I had found it. It was Lying in the dirt. "PHEW"

I walked on without looking back when I came to the ocean. I took the bottle and tossed it into the water. "HELP ME!" Somebody yelled. I spun around and saw tails on the ground as a huge robot walked away. "What the?" I whispered. I ran over to him and felt his hand. Tails! TAILS! wake up! Finally he woke up and asked me lots of weird questions.

"Huh… Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" "Oh no he has amnesia…" I thought to myself. Carefully I lifted him up and walked back to his house.

Mean while…

A blue hand reached into the water. Huh? What's this?

That's all for chapter two! Please R&R!


	3. This has gone from bad to worse

Sonics P.O.V.

I looked into the water and saw myself. Soon I saw something in the distance. I took a better look, but still didn't see anything. "Huh what's this?" I asked myself as I reached down and pulled up what looked like a chain with a piece of paper attached. "What the!? Amy! But how did it get it here?" I read the letter and nearly fell into the water.

Sonic the hedgehog,

Sonic I know you are somewhere out in the sea. I miss you so much and I must let you know I have to move on… I will always love you…

If you do get this I must tell you I thought this over many times. I have placed my family heirloom-my pocket watch in the letter… Please take good care of it. Goodbye Sonic, don't ever forget me.

Former Love Amy Rose

I began to cry when I saw the pocket watch. "I'll see you again Amy…Trust me." I looked at the time. It was 5:34... Luckily I was with other people on this island. Maybe they can help me build a ship to get back before Amy learns to love some one else or not having not enough time to be with me… But how."

Amy's P.O.V.

I got tails some water and ice and after awhile he came to his senses and got his memory back. "Ow… My head hurts" Tails wailed. "I'm sorry tails, but could you tell me what happened to you?

"Yes I can… I had chased you all the way to eggman when he died in green hill. But now something is strange happened that's really dangerous… Before he died he smashed a button on his control panel." "Yeah so." I replied to him. "When you walked away something came towards me… Eggman… built… millions… if not… billions… OF META SONICS!

I stared at him in awe. "Millions of what!!"

"It's true… This must have been his plan for world domination. His plan was to get sonic out of the picture and unleash meta sonics everywhere…"

"But how did he create all of them?" I asked tails. "I don't know maybe that's where the chaos emeralds come into play. I must do research on one of them, but no one can destroy meta sonic!"

We thought for a long time and finally I yelped, I GOT IT! You upgrade the tornado and we gather up all the fighters to take out one of the meta sonics! Tails sat there and finally he said "I must get to work!" He stated broadly as he walked to his workshop. "Amy meet me in one hour!" I nodded and walked out. Soon I came back and knocked on the door. "So you wanted to show me?" I said excitingly. "Ah right this way." tails said as he lead me to his garage. A fully armored and huge jet plane stood there. It had huge homing missiles and tanks of fuel. It had huge laser beamers and all 7 chaos emeralds!

"Tails! You got all the chaos emeralds already?!" I asked in awe. "HAHAHAHA of course I didn't! I made reproduction emeralds that have the same power and strength then the normal!" "Really! Hey what did you call the plane?"

Oh chuckle easy I named it the hurricane! He declared.

Well then lets go get the others! I cheered. I ran out and saw tails flying out of his workshop. I leapt in and we were off. Soon we made it to angel island and landed.

"Hi guys," a gruff voice called. "Hey knuckles, we need to ask you something." after awhile I finished the story. Grr… EGGMAN! I'll help you… Come on lets get shadow." Knuckles said.

Once we flew for a long time we saw shadow running toward green hill. "WAIT WHATS THAT!" Tails screamed as we found all the meta sonics.

"WE'LL CRUSH YOU!" They all yelled. "OK YOU DEAD!" Knuckles yelled as he leapt out of the plane and tried to hit one of them. "Aghgfg!" Knuckles cried out when he had tried to hit one of them.

"Oh no… tails muttered. Were done for… EGGMAN INSTALLED THEM WITH ALL 7 CHAOS EMERALDS!!

I put my hands in my face. This is unbelievable… Sonic… we need you…

Well that's all for chapter three!

Please R&R and check out chapter four!


	4. The attack of the Meta Sonics

Sonic P.O.V.

3 months later

I walked around the island a little bit till I came to a small forest. I walked into it and sat down on a rock. I read the letter out loud and stood up. "Its not fair… I want to be with her and I want to be." I began to cry when something leapt in front of me knocking me over. "KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" A booming voice yelled. "Huh META SONIC!" But then four more dropped in front of me. "DESTROY HIM!" The first one screamed as it started to charge a laser. "Wait… WHATS THAT IN YOU CHESTS?" I screamed while nervously walking back.

Without another word one teleported behind me and kicked me upwards. Then I was elbowed into the face and was about to be killed by a huge blast. Quickly I used all my strength and pushed myself away from it. That's when they all leapt towards me. I couldn't feel my legs. They were battered up really bad and as they leapt on me I felt crushed for only a second and without me noticing I had gone In my Super Form… TIMES FIVE!

"You're finished!" I bolted as I rushed them at light speeds. 1,2,3,4,5 and they were all dead. I then went back to my normal form and fell over.

"How did I do that?" I asked myself quietly. "Well I guess I'll find later, as for now I must get back to finding people to help me get out of here." I passed though the landscape quickly and finally came to a small shack. I opened the door and went inside.

"What the?" I girl yelled as I walked in. I couldn't see who it was because they went behind the wall very quickly.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't sonic!" The girl said as she walked out from behind the wall. "Rouge! I said in amazement. Why are you here?" I asked her. "Well it turns out that many precious jewels are on this island. Does knuckles miss me?" She asked as she winked. I nodded, but then told her the entire story and what strange things have been going on.

"Well sonic get me one of those gems and I would be glad to help you! I can even get you off this almost deserted place!"

I smiled and walked out. Now where could I find a gem that rouge likes I thought…

Amy's P.O.V.

This is nuts! No way we could defeat them all. Tails was able to defeat 3 of them and knuckles got lucky and destroyed 1. I looked down at them and saw one coming to wards our plane. "No!!" I yelled as I leapt off the plane and hit one of t hem into the ground.

"Nice one Amy! Tails yelled as he turned his jet around and caught me before I fell. It's now time to stop fighting and get out of here! Tails went down to get knuckles as he jumped onto the plane. At that moment they blasted off. "Huh what's going on!" The meta sonics were flying into the distance. "Tails… GO FASTER!" I yelled as they started to charge up huge blasts that could destroy all of green hill, but instead they pointed there guns into the distance and then fired.

"Why would they fire that way?" Knuckles exclaimed.

I sat there and felt scared and alone. Sonic WAS dead… I finally accepted that when those blasts left. Suddenly Tails bolted off into the distance.

Sonic P.O.V.

Finally after hours of searching I found a emerald that was perfect. It was the red chaos emerald. I needed it, but I needed to get back even more. As I came to Rouges shack I saw a huge flash of blue coming towards the island. I charged into a spinball and busted the door down.

"Sonic what the-." But I didn't even let here finish her sentence. "We need to go fast!" I screamed. Then she looked over and saw the huge blast approaching at rapid speeds. "OH NO!!" The blasts came and almost hit us when she grabbed me and flew off the ocean. "Luckily I wasn't taking a boat!" I joked.

Finally we escaped the ocean island and began to go towards the shore. I'm coming Amy… I'm coming…

Well that's all for chapter four! (I know it was really quick, but I was bored so I decided to finish it today.)

Please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	5. Return of a hero,Creation of doom

Chapter 5, Return of the hero, Creation of Doom

Amy P.O.V.

So now I sit here in a old abandoned house, watching the rain flow down. Knuckles walked in and sat down. "It really sucks to be running like this…" "Yeah…" I agreed. "Well I must be getting some rest now. That fight was insane" Knuckles walked off into another dark room and began to sleep.

Another hour past and I decided to go to sleep too. After all tails and knuckles were both sound asleep. The next day I got up and walked outside. It had just stopped raining so I asked tails if I could borrow the hurricane. "Yeah go right ahead Amy, just don't break it!" "Ok tails." I hung my head low and got into the plane. Maybe this could lighten my spirits.

I flew back to green hill and found it was the same as it was before the fight. Then I saw it. That small fleck of blue shining in the light. "S-ONIC!! I cried out. I landed the plane with out the wheels up and jumped out as it skidded across the ground. "Amy!" Sonic went faster than I ever saw him go. Right as he extended his arms blue spheres dropped from the sky and parted me and sonic. "THESE CREATURES DON'T DESEVERE TO LIVE!" Millions of meta sonic's landed there and faced sonic.

"GRR!! OUT OF MY WAY!!" I took out my hammer and smashed tons of them before one grabbed me and chucked me into the distance. I hit my arm and leg on huge rock that was in the center of green hill. More and more came at me and one nearly threw me to Mystic Ruins.

"HEY! YOU DON'T TOUCH AMY TILL' YOU GET THROUGH ME!" Sonic screamed and went into a spinball and smashed though hundreds if not thousands in a few seconds. Suddenly one came and kicked sonic upwards and hit him up where all the other waited with there guns ready to fire. Right as they fired somebody grabbed him and threw him out of the way.

"Ah… Huh... SHADOW!?" Sonic yelled. "Hmph… Don't depend on me to save you every time." Shadow said. Then all the others started to come in the distance. Knuckles and rouge came gliding in and landed. " What did we miss? Knuckles remarked. Thanks to rouge we can now go super."

"Really?" Sonic asked. Just then all the meta sonic's began to charge. "Amy quick! I made a new plane and installed all seven chaos emeralds for you!" Tails yelled. "Where would we be without you tails!" I exclaimed. I got in and began to fly.

"ENOUGH STALLING!" Meta sonic's got in the air and started by attacking knuckles. "Ok here's goes nothing!" Knuckles leapt into the air and transformed into his super form. There fists collided and started to cause explosions they blew up the landscape. Knuckles finally did a roundhouse kick and destroyed it. "HA, piece of cake!" Knuckles bragged. Rouge spun into her tornado move and smashed through 4 of them before being smashed into the chin. Okay enough goofing around! Sonic jumped up and went into his super form. "Try me!" Sonic bolted through them and probably destroy 10000 easy. Knuckles had been chopping away at them by doing spin cycle kicks into each of the meta sonics face.

Tails P.O.V.

Amy had been flying around and shooting at them while sonic and knuckles fought them easily, but were getting pressured by hundreds of them. Rouge was using many moves and was doing pretty good. I myself had been killing lots of them, but still there were billions to go. Shadow had destroyed almost a million by the time we killed 1000. After awhile all of them fell to the ground. We could never win. Amy came out of her ship and grabbed sonic. "Time for the heavy weapons!" I beamed. As my blast was charging up I looked over at sonic and Amy and finally smiled for the first time in a long time.

Amy P.O.V.

"Sonic…" I rubbed his fur gently. I waited so long to see him. "Amy… I love you… We looked each other in the eyes and finally are lips met. His warmth and tenderness was great. I had forgotten the battle was going on. First the first time I had been happy again. We slowly parted and I told him I loved him too. Just then tails finished his blast.

Tails P.O.V.

"Shadow move! This blast could destroy you at ease!" I yelled. He growled then he transported out of the way. "I'M TIRED OF YOU ALL! TRANSFORM!" Meta sonic charged up all there power and formed into one metal robot. "MY NAME IS MORTAL SONIC! PEPARE TO DIE!" Only seven chaos emeralds were inside of mortal sonic.

"THE SEVEN EMERALDS INSIDE OF ME ARE NOW CALLED THE DOOM EMERALDS! LETS SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!

Well that's all for chapter 5!Please R&R!


	6. A short time of peace

A time of peace

Tails P.O.V.

I held my finger on the fire button, ready to shoot at any time. I stared at Mortal Sonic and his seven doom emeralds. "HAHAHA TRY THAT PUNY LITTLE BLAST!" Mortal sonic mocked. "Grr… Prepare to die!" I yelled out at him. I slammed my finger against the button that created a humongous blast. It was released and flew right past mortal sonic.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! IT'S SO PUNY COMPARED TO MY STRENGTH IT CAN'T EVEN TOUCH ME!" Mortal Sonic roared. "It's over… We surrender." I confessed.

WHAT!! You can't just let him win!" Shadow screamed. He did a spin cycle kick and was thrown aside easily.

"See? You can't do it! I yelled.

He growled and pull out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" He shouted then all of us began to transport in some far off place.

Shadow P.O.V.

I teleported all of us to a tiny planet in the middle of space. Those fools got lucky I saved them too… Suddenly a loud crash roared in the distance. A shock of yellow pierced through the sky and finally faded.

"They must of destroyed mobius…" I heard Amy say.

"We're here now and not even Mortal Sonic could find us." I declared. "I wouldn't be quite sure shadow old buddy. I think the-" "YOU DON'T CALL ME BUDDY!" I roared. "Well my enemy!" he said sarcastically, "He will find us, but it won't be anytime soon! He has all the "doom emeralds" I nodded and finally said "I must go and prepare. Tails I advise you increase the hurricane's strength." He nodded and walked up to sonic.

"It's great to have you back old buddy." Tails said to Sonic as he pulled out a wrench. "You too tails… Listen shadow I'll be back in a little while… need to tell Amy something."

Amy P.O.V.

"Oh yeah! "Tell" Amy something." Knuckles said sarcastically. Rouge then smack him across the head making him fall down. Everybody laughed except Sonic and Amy. They stood there, absorbing their feelings for each other. Sonic extended his hand and I grabbed it. Me and him walked through a small forest until we came to a quiet pond.

"Amy…" He said out of the silence that plagued the pond. "Yes Sonic?" I asked. "I've been thinking about you for the last 3 months and I can no longer contain myself… I need you more then anyone in this world. I love you more then running my fastest." "I have been thinking about you too. Always… I love you too!" I yelled as I leapt into his arms and started to kiss him. All the fun and enjoyment replaced my thoughts of him dead in the cold ocean. A blissful warmth came over us and He held me even closer. "Never go away Amy…" Finally we parted. We smiled at each other and began to walk back to the others.

Well that's all for chapter 6! Thanks for reading! No flames because if you weren't a Sonamy fan you wouldn't be reading this!


	7. The betrayal

The betrayal By Supreme60

Sonic P.O.V.

When we arrived back at camp everybody was training. Tails was working on some kind of emerald. "Hey tails what' that?" I asked "One of the few remade doom emeralds. I couldn't believe we lost so fast…" He looked glum then began to work again. Shadow and knuckles were practicing their attacks in super form. In min air they keep on fighting with their fists. Shadow then raised his hands. "CHAOS SPEAR!!" A shock of energy blasted knuckles so hard he went out of his super form. I joined the fight and waited for awhile.

Soon tails announced he finished all seven. "I DID IT! He cheered. "Quickly Shadow swiped them all and went into his super form. "AHHHHH!!!!!" But he was shocked backwards and fell down. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!! Shadow bolted. Quickly he came towards tails and smashed him in the face with his elbow. Then he teleported around tails and beat him senseless. Gr….!!! "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!" I then did a spindash into shadow. "What do you think your doing!!!" I screamed. Amy ran over to tails.

"Oh no… She moaned. Tails is… dead… I then grabbed shadow and slammed him against a rock. " Don't bug me Sonic!!!" Shadow yelled. "Are you too stupid to see that a normal body can't contain that much power!! I ran towards him and smacked him in the face. I pounded on him until he raised his hands and screamed. "I HATE YOU ALL AND THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PLANET!!! LET HIS BODY ROT, OR BETTER YET MAKE IT ASHES!!! He charged his Chaos Control and sent it towards the planet. Me and mortal will rule the universe!!!!" Amy jumped into the hurricane and turned it on "Hurry get in!" The rest of us got in and she flew it out of there with only seconds to spare.

We saw the planet explode and the shockwave blasted us right to a planet. Luckily no one was hurt and the plane was in tact. I jumped out. "Tails… I will avenge you!"

Well that's all for Chapter seven! (Sorry if it's short!) R&R!


	8. When the going gets bad

When the going gets bad by Supreme60

All 4 of the fighters now stuck on the small planet mourn on their friends death...

Sonic P.O.V.

I sat around most of the time staring into space... "I will make shadow pay for this..."Amy came over to me and sat down beside me."Sonic I'm sorry..."I'm glad she cared for me and always wanted to be with me. "It's fine Amy, but we really should get to work on this..." Me and her stood up together and walked over to the others."GREAT! Now how will we repair the plane We're stuck here and are waiting to be killed."Knuckles complained. "Well we could go into super form and find help. "I said. Suddenly a huge crash knocked us all off our feet.

"WELL THE LOSERS SURVIVED!!!"Mortal Sonic laughed and Shadow behind him. "SHADOW!!!" I screamed as I transformed and bolted at lighting speed at him. He teleported around me faster then I could blink and smashed me in all directions. "Heh! Still weaker then ever eh sonic?" I smashed through the planets ground and went out of super form. As I climbed out everyone stared at Shadow and saw something different about him. "S-shadow...You're metal!" I yelled out of the hole. "Oh so you learned my little secret!" He laughed. "You see with a little help from an old friend I'm now able to use all the doom emeralds myself!" We stared at him in awe when Amy asked, "Who's help and how come your metal? "Easy, the help from the most brilliant scientist in the universe! The great DR. EGGMAN!!!"

"WHAT?!" All of us shouted. "Yes Eggman was able to give me a body able to contain the power the doom emeralds possess. You see Eggman escaped your little bomb before it went off. While yes it did hit half his body and more he was found fast enough by his Meta Sonics and they fused with him to create Meta Eggman! As well as me!" "What do you mean?" Knuckles questioned. "What I mean is I fused with Eggman's new creation: mortal Shadow!" "SHADOW I'M TIRED OF THIS! LETS JUST DESTROY THIS AND ALL THE REST OF THE PLANETS BESIDES OURS!" Mortal Sonic charged up a gigantic chaos blast and blasted it toward us.

Well that's chapter eight! Please R&R!


	9. Planet destroyer 3000

PLANET DESTROYER 3000 BY:Supreme60

Amy P.O.V.

Mortal Sonics gigantic blast lit the whole sky dark red and black. "Guys…we can't stop that…Knuckles! Quickly grab the ship and lets get out of here! I'll get Amy! Lets go!!!" Sonic went super and so did Knuckles. Sonic blasted towards me and scooped me up and bolted into space while knuckles and rouge followed. "DESTROY THEM NOW YOU FOOLS!!!!!" A voice that sounded like eggman bellowed behind us. "YES SIR, WE SHALL." Mortal sonic let the blast go and it went through all the planets with tremendous speed.

One by one the planets got sucked up faster than a black hole would suck up a rock. Then the blast blasted right towards us! "KEEP GOING GUYS!!!" Knuckles roared. It came faster and faster towards us and keep smashing planets into dusk without slowing down or getting smaller. "CRUSH THEM NOW!!!OR ILL TAKE APART YOU HUNKS OF JUNK!!!" Meta eggman shouted.

All of us quickly diverted away, but the blast caught up. We all thought it was over. "NOW DIE MY OLD FRIEND!" Shadow screamed. The blast crossed over us and Sonic dropped me down onto a planet. "Shadow, you can kill me, but don't harm Amy or the others!" Sonic yelled. "HAHAHA!!! Fine if your that anxious to die! But first lets soften you up!" "What do you mean by that?!" Sonic questioned. "Here let me show you what I mean by that!" He teleported towards Sonic and grabbed all seven chaos emeralds before he could blink. One by one he crushed them with his finger alone!

"HA! And to think, I thought these were strong!" Shadow threw the blast at Sonic and it hit me on the chest and exploded. "SONIC NO!!! I cried. Grr… NOW I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RUIN MY LIFE!!" I jumped up with my hammer ready and smashed Shadow in the face.

Shadow P.O.V.

I couldn't believe a girl like Amy could actually hurt me. Her force and strength were incredible! I thought to myself. "Aggg!!! You make me bleed, YOU LITTLE CHILD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and finally came towards her to only have a hammer in my face! "YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN SAD THE FIRST TIME, BUT NOW I WANT TO KILL!!!

I finally grabbed her after 19 failed tries, and by then my face had been bashed up really bad. I swung her down and through the planets. "DON'T WORRY AMY YOU'LL GET TO JOIN YOUR BOYFRIEND… IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!" Then I saw something come out of the distance and smashed me in the face. As I fell I saw knuckles had gone at me in hyper mode which I had questions about. Now I was mad and wanted revenge! "ALL OF YOU CAN DIE TOGETHER WITH THIS!!!" Mortal sonic suddenly yelled. A blast the size of Earth time 10,000 came out and towards us. Now sonic… this is the end…

Well that's all for chapter 9! Please R&R!


	10. What happened

What happened? By Supreme60

Sonic P.O.V.

"Ahh..." I muttered as I rolled out of...BED! "Huh? Where, where am I?" Suddenly I felt someone hug me deeply. I turned my head and saw Amy! "Amy!" I yelled surprised. "Hello dear!" She said sweetly. Suddenly a deep kiss started before I knew what to think.

First things first I thought, WHERE AM I? Secondly, why am I home? And third... My thoughts trailed off as I realized how passionately Amy was kissing me. Soon she pulled away and asked me a question.

"Something the matter sonic?" She gently asked. "No nothing." I lied. "Well it just seemed like-" "I'm fine..." I replied boldly.

"Well good and right now I've got to go. I need to pick up items from the store." Amy said. "Store?" I asked. "Yeah were out of food." She said. "Hey ive gotta go! See ya! Amy yelled from down the hall. I sat there and wondered... "Food?"

As I got up two fast things darted around me! "HEY?!" I yelled. The 2 things screeched to a stop and then they said, "Hey dad!" And hugged me. Then they bolted off. Then I stood there wide eyed. Then it hit me...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I dashed out of the house and saw tall things that looked like eggman. "Hey look everyone it's SONIC!" Someone yelled. "SONIC!SONIC!SONIC!" They chanted, but then it got worse when I saw my name on a huge board the said Sonic And including a X.

"WHAT THE *BLEAP* IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed. Everyone just stared,but started to bust out laughing. I breathed heavier and heavier till' I couldn't take it. I bolted off when I thought of some one. TAILS. I ran towards mystic ruins to see something horrible. Mystic ruins was now Mystic desert! It was now full of sand and dirt as far as the eye could see! All I saw was parts of the tornado...


	11. The table is set The battle begins

The table is set! The battle begins! (Final Chapter: Part 1/3): By Supreme60

Sonic P.O.V.

Seeing the wreckage that lies before me I begin to wonder what caused this... I walked on for hours until I lost it. I spun into a spinball and ripped apart the ground until not even a scrap of dirt remained.

"AHH!!!" I screamed when I uncovered millions of mortal sonics sleeping. Suddenly one by one they looked up and saw me. Without hesitation they fired at me nearly killing me with there beams. As I lie in the dirt I am surrounded by all of them as they grab me and start to pull me apart!

I lay there choking on my blood when I finally die....... Horrible images start appearing of everyone dying. Soon they fly away into the sky and disappear... It's over... I see tails... Knuckles... And even... AMY!

I awake and am shocked! Never would I guess I was dreaming... I stare up and see all my friends getting destroyed by Shadow! I grit my teeth angrily... If I lose the universe is doomed! Knuckles, Tails and even Amy will... DIE!!!!!

"SHADOW!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone looked down. "Ah...Sonic I didn't kill you? Well I can change that can't I. Hahahaha!!!" Shadow laughed. "Shut up..." I said. "What? You must have hit your head quite hard to mock me and think you could live! Shadow blasted a wave of energy at me. I smashed it out of the way easily! "Huh? Shadow said startled. No problem... MORTAL! Eggman come here!" Shadow yelled. "Yes Shadow?"

"Die..." Shadow whispered. Shadow fired a blast fit to rip a hole through two dimensions without looking at eggman! "AHHH!!!!" eggman screeched. **BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!! **Nothing was left of the two machines. "With those two concealing my power I needed them out of the way! Now get your friends far away so this fight can begin!" Shadow said. "Right!" I said. I grabbed them and Teleported to a far away planet. "Sonic wait!" Amy called. "I'll live" I said and teleported away.

"Hello Sonic! Ready to die?"Shadow said. "I wouldn't be worried about me fool." I said. "DIE!!!!!" Shadow screamed! He bashed my head with his elbow and started pummeling my gut and finished his assault with one final uppercut. "Impressive... But no match to me!" I remarked. "How? How did you withstand that?! Hmm! No matter! This time I wont take it easy!" Shadow yelled.

A quick dart over to me and he spiked my head like a volleyball. I flew downwards and smashed into a planet. "DIE SONIC!" He shouted and fired a energy wave with his to hands. Electricity showered around the blast at very fast rates. He launched the blast at me and BAM!!! "Huh?" I asked. "Bye bye planet!" Shadow smirked. I jumped off the planet with an incredible jump and as I flew in the air, the force of the blast shoved me away. As I opened my eyes Shadow was speeding towards me and slugged me in the face. He grabbed my neck and crushed his fingers into it making me bleed. "AH!!!" I yelped. With his one free hand he punched and punched harder a harder making me choke up blood. "OWW!!!" I yelled. "DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!" Shadow shouted. On each blow. My vision started to blur and soon I passed out, But before I passed out I screamed "NO!!!!!" I yelled And I roundhouse kicked the side of shadows head making him let go of me.

"Shadow! Die" I stated. I punched him as hard as I could in my normal state making him fall. "Ch-...AOS...CONTROL!" Shadow yelled!

Thanks for viewing and please R&R


End file.
